Bella being hyper
by SmileKylz
Summary: Why in the world is Bella high? Bella returns from Jakes place, giddy and happy. Edward presumes it has to do with something she drank. Overall, he thinks its amusing. But a klutz knows being high makes them do some pretty crazy things that arent them.


Setting- This is after Bella had a remarkable singing/ hyper spree with Jacob

Setting- This is after Bella had a remarkable singing/ hyper spree with Jacob. Edward is picking Bella up from the border line.. and we're saying that he saw through Jacob's mind what Bella was like.. and then basically the story goes to the Cullen's house, where disasters wait to happen.

**Disclamer- **I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. However I do own a twilight calendar and one shirt... Sigh.

Bella's POV-

"Edward!!" I sang throwing myself into him.

"What's with all the singing today?" He asked chuckling.

I sighed. Of COURSE he saw my epic singing spree with Jacob-through his head of course. I wondered how much he saw though.. surely Jacob couldn't remember _everything._

From Edward's facial expression, it was evident that Jake could, in fact remember it. I still hadn't gotten over my hyperactivity- if that's what you wanted to call it- so I practically bounced in place. And being a klutz, that wasn't a good thing to do.

"Hmm…. I don't know, to be honest. Why are my random outbursts bothering you?" I giggled, trying to hold back more hysterics.

He grinned. "Not particularly, actually, it's quite amusing. I've never seen you… high before." He added, struggling for the right word. It suited well.

I just giggled. "So.." I asked. "What are we going to do today? Can we go see Alice and them? I've wanted to go over to your house all day."

"Sure. They've never seen you like this before either. This should be interesting."

When we arrived at Edward's house, I laughed again. We stepped inside, hand in hand, me smiling-holding back more laughter.

"Hey Edward, do you like have a PS2 or something?" I asked playfully.

"Um. .. I _think _we do. Why?" He asked wary now.

"I wanted to play Singstar the game.. but if you don't have it.. I can always go to Jacob's house."

He walked over to the line of movies by the television. "Would you like the High School musical version or something else?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Why the hell do you have a High School musical game, Edward? I thought you had more sense than that.. anyways that's what I want to play so plug it in."

He shrugged... plugging in the system into the TV.

"I want to play alone…." I giggled. Edward went upstairs quickly to find something, I assumed.

The game started, and I started singing and laughing hysterically.

I had no clue what song I was singing.

Suddenly, I was on the couch on my feet dancing horribly. I tripped over my foot during a line in the song, and I fell backwards with the couch toppling over me.

I laughed even harder, my laughter ringing through the house. Esme, Edward, Alice, and Emmett all came running to the room. I didn't have time through my giggle bursts to wonder where Rosalie and Jasper were.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. "What happened?"

"I … was … .. s.. tripped… and fell…" I burst threw my giggles.

He sighed and lifted the couch off of me.

I was running throw the house, singing random songs as I ran.

**EPOV**

Esme scolded me from behind. "Edward, what did you to her?" She asked. "She's running around like a maniac…"

I sighed. "I didn't do anything. I picked her up like this. Jacob put alcohol into Bella's drink as a joke, trying to annoy me I presume. However, he was unaware, that Bella was extraordinarily thirsty and drank 2 gallons of the contaminated water."

Alice laughed. "Edward, Bella didn't drink the alcohol water… she drank the normal water..! Seth was the one who drank the other one."

"Then wouldn't Seth be the manic one then?" Emmett asked laughing as he listened to Bella's extreme hyper activeness.

"No." Alice laughed. "Bella is because she _thinks _she's high. It's all in her mind."


End file.
